narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storm Release
Interesting... Omnibender - Talk - 15:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed Geohound (talk) 20:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The nature of Storm Release Combining jutsu is something anyone can do, but combining elemental chakra is something only someone with a Kekkei Genkai can do (i.e. Haku, Tenzou). Are you sure about this one? It's a pretty big deal if it's true. :We already know Darui can use lightning and water-based jutsu, so it's not much of a logical leap to conclude that this is a combo of the two. However, the odds of this being confirmed anytime soon are not high. (I think the components of Lava Release were revealed a year after the fact.) ''~SnapperT '' 22:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem I'm having is that there's nothing to go off of besides the term Ranton. Seeing how that part of the technique title can vary depending on the kind of technique (hijutsu, ninpo, Katon, ect), I really don't think just the term Ranton alone is enough to conclude that Darui must be combining elements. It could merely be a clan technique, or something Darui created himself. I'm not saying it's necessarily wrong, as it might turn out to be true later, but I do think it's a really big jump to go from "Ranton" to "Darui must be combining water and lightning chakra." Not only does no one actually say that's what he's doing, but it also assumes that the elements that make it up are water and lightning, which is also something nobody mentions. It's pure guesswork, with nothing to actually back it up. :::The -ton suffix usually denotes elemental techniques, and since Ranton isn't a basic element, the most logical assumption is that it's an advanced element, and it makes sense when you consider the elements Darui has. He was even able to use two techniques from different elements at the same time. I'm not surprised with this kekkei genkai. Hopefully we won't need to wait until the fourth data book is released. Maybe an artbook, we got info on 3 jinchurikis and 4 tailed beasts with it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::The second artbook came out 5(?) years after the first. You're better off hoping for another databook. Also, Darui has a tattoo for each element on each arm, somewhat reflecting Yamato's "earth with my right hand, water with my left" explanation of Mokuton. ''~SnapperT '' 22:56, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Except that he didn't use two at the same time, he used one directly after another. Sarutobi did the same thing in his fight with Orochimaru. That's not combining elemental chakra, that's doing a Collaboration jutsu with yourself. Again, I just don't think the term "Ranton" alone justifies calling elemental fusion Kekkei Genkai. Not just because the two main points of the article (it's combining elemental chakra, the two elements used are lightning and water) are pure assumptions, and have nothing to back them up, but also because we just saw another new -ton technique in this very chapter (Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi). One that is clearly not a combination of two elemental chakras. So the argument that it's a -ton doesn't really work either, as we have a clear example of a new -ton that only involves one element, if it involves any elements at all. :Besides, all the -tons literally translate into BLANK Release, and Storm Release doesn't sound like an elemental fusion to me so much as it does a really advanced lightning technique. Just like how Blaze Release is probably just a really advanced fire technique. ::That's just my two cents, and we could discuss what X or Y does or does not mean if we liked. But my bottom line is that I'm just really, really not seeing the evidence needed to back the claim up. It's just not there. You've literally got the name of one jutsu to go off of. Nothing else. As it stands right now, I really don't see how we could make any sort of call, because we literally know nothing about it. --Lord Raine (talk) 23:01, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, he did use two techniques at the same time, see here, he's using the Suiton technique, and while he's doing it, he's already finished with the hand seals of the Raiton technique, you can see the sparks in his hand at the same time the water is coming out of his mouth. That's at the same time for me. About the Enton, there is very few information about it, it has as much chance of being a combination as it has of not being, though I do think it's not one, see my idea over at Talk:Blaze Release. I agree that Storm isn't my first idea when I think Lightning + Water, but considering what was seen, it fits, it makes sense. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Xton prefixes have always denoted the element of the technique. This has been consistent throughout the entire ten-year run of the manga. Kishimoto-sensei is not going to change that, especially not after explaining in-depth how elements work. Both Storm Release and Blaze Release are elements, full stop. ::::Storm Release is actually easy to explain: Water = Rain; Rain + Lightning = Storm. Blaze Release is somewhat more difficult, but it could simply be a more powerful version of Fire Release. This would make sense, since Amaterasu is the most extreme form of fire we've seen in the manga, so mere Fire Release wouldn't be enough to manipulate and control it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::He did not use two different elemental jutsu simultaneously. He used a water jutsu, and then used a lightning jutsu while the first was still in effect. He still had to cast them separately in sequence. When he performs a water and lightning combination by using water chakra in one hand and lightning chakra in the other literally simultaneously like Yamato did, then I'll believe that he might be combining elements. Until then, or until the manga or a databook outright says that Darui can fuse elements, the idea that Storm Release is a fusion of water and lightning is pure fanon. Making sense isn't enough to make it fact. As a wiki, I like to think that the Narutopedia is beyond claiming conjecture to be truth in it's articles.Altered Nova (talk) 21:24, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Him starting the techniques at different moments doesn't change the fact that while he actively used two different techniques at the same time, they were both active at the same time, both techniques requiring active use. As for the combining of elements, it's what it's been said already, the Storm Release jutsu used later seems to be it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it does. Using two jutsu at the same time would require someone running through two sets of one-handed seals simultaneously. A feat which we have never seen anyone do, even though a few people (Haku, Tenzou, ect) should be capable of it. :Darui ran through one set of handseals, paused, then ran through another. That's two separate jutsu one after the other, not two jutsu simultaneously. The fact that the first jutsu has a drawn-out effect isn't relevant. To do it simultaneously, you'd either need to be able to do one-handed seals, or you'd have to somehow possess two sets of arms (which isn't as unreasonable as it sounds, as Kidomaru did possess multiple sets of arms, Sakon and Ukon should have been able to do it, and as the source of the Cursed Seal, Jugo should be able to). :He spat the water out, then electrified it. If he had done the two jutsu simultaneously, it would have been electrified when he spat it out. :But that's all beside the point. My point is that if I or someone else demanded that those details be cited. . . they couldn't be. The reason is because they aren't facts. They are things that people have guessed at based on other facts. As such, they don't really belong in the article, because they isn't true. It's just speculation. Until someone can cite a page from either the manga or the databook that says Darui was using two elemental chakras simultaneously to create a new element, and that that new element is a combination of lightning and water, neither of those points belongs on the Storm Release page. --Lord Raine (talk) 00:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The water technique he used isn't something with a set duration, there has never been an indication of that, from what it can be seen, the technique works, is used, for as long as the user "exhales" or spits the water, so to speak. As long as Darui is doing that, he's using water elemental recomposition. For the lightning technique, he had to use lightning elemenal recomposition while he was still using water elemental recomposition for the other technique. I'm not talking about initiating them at the same time, the only person with confirmed one handed seals in the series is Haku, only he could possibly use two techniques by running two sets of head seals. By using two jutsu at once, I mean using two jutsu that require active and constant effort at the same time, that he started them at different points it's what's not relevant, because both techniques, which require active concentration to use, were active at the same time. Omnibender - Talk - 00:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::It's supposed to be a bad sign when you have to keep making assumptions to support your claim. There is nothing whatsoever in that frame to support that. It's pure conjecture on your part. :::Again, my point is that if citations were demanded, they could not be supplied. That means the entry needs to be modified, because it's claims are not supported by the manga. It's claims are only supported by your own personal theories and conjecture, and to be blunt, that's not what people come to the Narutowiki to read. They come to read facts. If you want to post theories and conjectures in articles, then you need to either post them as bullets under the main article and label them as such (i.e. 'speculation'), or go do it in the Fanfictionwiki, where that sort of thing is accepted.--Lord Raine (talk) 01:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lord Raine, I don't see why you're having so much trouble with this. Each and every single use of a Release prefix has denoted an elemental technique. It is ridiculous to think Storm Release is anything other than that, just because you don't think it sounds like an element. People have been speculating about the existence of a Storm element ever since we first discovered how advanced elements work. ::::Saying Storm Release is a kekkei genkai-related advanced element composed of lightning and water isn't fanon or speculation. It's a logical conclusion based on the facts the manga has given us. ::::* All Releases shown have been elements → Storm Release is an element; ::::* All elements not part of the Five Basic Elements are advanced elements composed of two basic ones → Storm Release is an advanced element composed of two basic ones; ::::* All advanced elements composed of two basic ones are the result of a kekkei genkai → Storm Release is a kekkei genkai-related advanced element composed of two basic ones; ::::* Darui has used two elements, Lightning and Water, has the kanji for these elements tattooed on his shoulders, and Storm Release looks like lightning with the liquid properties of water → Storm Release is a kekkei genkai-related advanced element composed of Lightning and Water. ::::What else would Storm Release be? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then can we finally assume the same thing with Crystal Release? No reason why this should be left dangling anymore.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hand Signs In the manga it appears that Darui uses a hand sign similar of that to a snake hand sign but sideways maybe it could be that one hand has the lightning release and the other has the water releaseand hes combining them? Narutosagemaster (talk) 01:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC)